Life's a Biotch
by Death at Death's Door
Summary: Kagome a strong mage leaving the Sanctuary to take revenge and kill those who killed her family when she was young. As she investiagates she meets an arrogant Inu Vamp Hanyou and an Ancient War between Vamps and wolves&Her families death was not in vain.
1. A Dark begining

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡¤¤¤¤š‰õþþëì 


	2. Settling in

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Life is a BiotcH  
  
Once again I was bored. I have to take Basic Skills so no homework! Yay! ^^ I wish school was over.. T_T  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.   
  
?messages?  
  
Chapter 2: Settling in.  
  
?•?•?•??•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•?•  
  
Kagome walked in the rain unmoved by it. She was surrounded by black umbrellas in a huge city filled with people. She liked the rain anyways so she didn't complain. She walked slowly humming an ancient rain song she was taught. It brought plenty of rain and useful for droughts.   
  
Her one electric blue and one electric green eyes scanned the address in front of her. She found it on a busy avenue. She walked inside the building from the looks of it. She owned a pretty nice condo. She went to the top floor. The elevator music was getting annoying by the time she was on the 27th floor. (Tall ne?). Finally when she entered her house it smelled like roses and spring. She walked in observing her new home. The living room was large with a huge balcony outside. She also owned the garden on the top of building.. She stared outside it was still raining and the people down there looked like ants. Her dining room was nice and so was the kitchen. She looked at her bedroom. It was beautiful with a full bathroom. The large bath tube was on a top of a small plat form. Surrounded half by mirrors and windows. (A/N: She's on the the top floor no one can see her from up there.)  
  
She took a bath and changed in her grey PJ bottomes and a sweat shirt and took the elevator to check out her garden at the top. It was still drizzled. She walked on a stone path to a Sakura Tree in the middle of the building. Its flowers in full bloom and a rose bush surround one side of it. The bush hasn't been tended in a while. The branches grew all over. She found different colors of roses. Even a few tidyed ones. She stood observing her small garden. It had a small pond a patch of different flowers on a small man made hill perfect place for naps. She sensed magic in the garden pure and beautiful.   
  
She was deep in thought until a white dove flew down to her. It landed on her shoulder and whispered a message,   
  
? Kagome I hope you like your new home. You shall be greatly missed in the Sanctuary. Remember do good and becareful.... I miss you and good luck in your motives for revenge. Please tell me freely of any extreme problems. We will always be by your side.? Then the dove flew away. Kagome smiled and picked a tidyed rose and took its petals and closed her hands on it and whispered a couple of words and released her hands and beautiful colored butterflies fluttered out glowing there colors. As they flew away Kagome yelled, "Tell Master I am fine and I will miss them all! and I will visit again!" She watched as they disappeared in the sky.  
  
She went back down and made something to eat. She looked at the school name she will be attending. Yomiko High.  
  
She shrugged and went to bed thinking passing this High School will be easy. What she didn't know was that a certain Inu Vampire Hanyou and the 2 most ancient and dangerous gangs in the middle of an ancient and dangerous war.  
  
  
  
?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?  
  
OK I know it was short but the next chappie is were she goes to school. Meeting new people and kicking butt in gym class.   
  
I would like to thank my first and only reviewer:  
  
Trisket-n-gunther!: Thank you for reviewing! You guys should get an award! hehehehehe I hope you like this chappie!   
  
^_^ 


	3. High School

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. T_T  
  
Life's a Biotch.  
  
Chapter 3: High School  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke to the annoying sound of the alarm. She glared at it and it caught on fire. The fire was blue mixed with purple and it melted the poor alarm clock to goo.  
  
She had to start school today and begin to socialize with the teenagers there. She was told to tell them she was from the country if they asked.  
  
She dressed in her black cargo pants and a white tank top with a hood and putting her hair in silver chopsticks with weird designs and a few wisps of hair fell around her face. She then ran out in the cloudy morning disappearing in the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Feh! I hate school." A boy said. He was walking on the crowed sidewalk he had long silver hair and topped with a cap and amber eyes and fangs.  
  
"We have to act like normal people Inuyasha." A man with a black hair and short ponytail.  
  
"We are not NORMAL people Miroku." Inuyasha  
  
"So we have to keep up appearances to please our dads." He said. Grinning and showing off his fangs.  
  
"I wish we were like the vampires in books you know." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What to stay in the dark and never see the beautiful sun." Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean we can't do squat in the sun were in a middle of a damn war education is useless." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku sighed. "You just don't appreciate nature like I do." He said.  
  
"You don't appreciate nature you appreciate girls in short skirts." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Miroku was too busy staring at a girl in red.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and dragged the lech before he got hurt. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked at her new highschool. It took about 10 minutes to get to her school by subway.  
  
The school was big. She had a sudden urge to jump on top of it to see what she could see but her Master told her not to jump high in front of people or else they will freak.  
  
She walked in and from the looks of the empty hallways class started.  
  
She went into the office to get her schedule. She looked at the lady who gave it to her. She felt grief and frustration in her. Someone close must of died. She thought. She left quickly. It took about a good 10 minutes to finally find the homeroom. She had cursed herself a lot. She took a deep breath her green and blue eye tense and knocked.  
  
"Come in." a voice said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Muhahaha! Feel the wrath of the CLIFFY! Sorry. I kinda had a sugar over dosage. Well I hope you like this Chapter. I would like to Thank a really cool reviewer  
  
InuXiayou: Thanks a lot! Your name is really kool! I hope you liked this chapter! You rock and Here is an invisible award! ^^  
  
Later ~ mIMi ()_()  
  
/^-^\  
\-/  
  
Review oK! I would really appreciate it! 


	4. Things aren't what they seem

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Life's a Biotch.  
  
Oh yeah I forgot. I don't own Inuyasha. So no can SUE me MUHAHAHA  
  
Chapter 4: Things aren't what they seem  
  
~thinking~  
  
"talking" -duh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked in a shabby room. She blinked at the teacher while the others stared and stared.  
  
~ Whats everyone's dill.~  
  
"Well everyone we have a new student today. Please welcome Hiragashi, Kagome." She said.  
  
"Well do you have anything to tell about your self?" she asked.  
  
Kagome was silent.  
  
"Ok you may sit over the chair next to the window." she said.  
  
Kagome shuffled down the aisle ignoring whistles from amorous people.  
  
When she sat she began to wonder why she was in this High School. She had earned her education in the Sanctuary why learn it again? As she pondered.  
  
A particular group was watching her.  
  
The teacher droned on about the feudal era and Kagome was getting really bored and irritated by the stares.  
  
~If looks could kill would this class be dead?~ she asked herself.  
  
She looked at her schedule again she had gym. She thought back on her lessons in the Sanctuary gym was physical education so she was going to enjoy her next class.  
  
She wanted to kill her teacher now. Her endless droning about the long forgotten past was killing her.  
  
Just before she was going catch her in Kagome's deadly fire the bell rang.  
  
Kagome jumped up in alarm and nearly killed a student by electrocuting him but instead just a spark flared on his shirt.  
  
She followed the signs pointing to her gym. She had a problem with lockers though. She was about to freeze it and break it off until a girl helped her.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said.  
  
"Your welcome." the girl said. She had long dark brown hair and very pretty face.  
  
Kagome sensed she was not a wolf or anything immortal so she placed her as human a person pure and kind but with a sad face.  
  
"My name's Sango." she said.  
  
"Kagome." Kagome said smiling shortly.  
  
"Well see you in the gym." she waved and ran off.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. ~Maybe socializing with these people won't be soo bad. I mean things aren't what they seem.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know it is short but I have plans for the next chapter.  
  
Well I need a vote before I do.  
  
Should Kikyou be a-  
  
1) Clueless human snotty prep  
  
2) A hot tempered werewolf -still snotty  
  
3) A very quiet vampire with an evil mind  
  
4) If you have any other suggestions please email me.  
  
Well please vote and Please review.  
  
I would Like to thank,  
  
Hanyou Punk Chick: Thanks alot! I am soooooooo happy you liked it. ^^ Your an awesome reviewer. *****---- 5 star reviewer  
  
Gost girl: I kept going and will go at so no need to worry about me not goin! ^^ ***** ---- Five star reviewer  
  
Preview: Next Chapter! Showdown At the Gym and an Ancient War revealed - maybe! Hehehehe 


	5. A war and Markings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly. I do own an FLCL cd which I have no idea wat it has to do with Inuyasha so don't ask.  
  
So on with the show.   
  
Before you feed me to those teletubby man eating bunnies I was grounding for water ballooning a certain cheerleader that was suking the life out of her boyfriend in the hall way at school. So she was crying and the jock football star looked like he wet his pants but the ballooning was worth it! ^_^ Aint I just evil?  
  
I have people to thank at he end of this so read and stick around.   
  
Well 2 ppl voted so I am gonna make Kikyou.... read it duh!  
  
Chapter 5: A war?   
  
Kagome changed into gym shorts and a t-shirt. She went to the large gym. She noted it was an indoor training room it was much smaller than the Sanctuary dojo.   
  
"Alright everyone I want you in your groups." the gym teacher said. The teacher head was bald and so shiny it was like the second sun.   
  
Kagome watched as three groups formed. Her sense told her that the right were vampires and the left were werewolves her enemies. She glared at the group which was full of guys with steriod problems. She went in the middle group which were humans. She noticed on some of them had tattoos on there necks. It had two circles intersecting and in the middle was some kind of pink jewel and the tattoo was engulfed with blue simmering flames.   
  
She saw a different kind on a girl. It was V shaped with the same pink jewel in the middle surrounding with bleeding red roses.   
  
~Odd~ she thought.   
  
"Alright students work out with partners for a couple minutes." the Teacher said.   
  
Kagome saw the werewolves go in a dark part of the gym and so did the vampires.   
  
The humans feared the dark corners. They stayed in the bright lights.   
  
"Hey." Sango siad.   
  
Kagome turned and nodded.  
  
"Do you want to be my partner?" she asked.   
  
Kagome smiled in agreement.   
  
"Sango? Why do some of the girls have these strange tattoos on there necks?" Kagome asked while she was counting Sango's push ups.  
  
She immediatly stopped and looked at her seriously. "They are marks of property. Those girls have been branded by the gangs." she said.   
  
"Oh do they pick the person?" she asked.  
  
"Yes they also control there lives." she said.   
  
"Who are those gangs." she asked knowing the answer.  
  
Sango looked around and whispered, "Vampire and werewovles."  
  
Kagome just nodded. "Thought so." she said.   
  
"You know about them." Sango asked.   
  
"Don't ask how." Kagome said.   
  
"What is that jewel anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Well you see there is a legend of a shikon jewel that grants wish and the one wish is the key to rule the dark world." Sango siad.   
  
"The vampires and werewovles are after it greedy for power." she said.   
  
"Well why did they brand those girl." she asked.   
  
"I am forbbidden to tell you anymore." she said.   
  
"Why?" she asked.   
  
Sango pulled down her collar to reveal the V tattoo on her neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I hope you liked the chappie and hopeful shed more light on the war.  
  
Right know I have to serve my other punishment for hanging a girl thong in the gym.  
  
Well no more preditctions from now on. I promise for Kikyou so show up soon. I wonder if I should continue my other story...  
  
Sorry to keep ya waiting the good people I wanna thank are.  
  
Gemini: Thanks for your vote! I might use your great idea in the next story! *Gives Gemini a blue ribbion  
  
Lulu: Thanks alot for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^ *gives Lulu a blue ribbon  
  
FluffysBijiin05: Thanks alot for the vote! I'm glad you and sis liked it! *gives FluffysBijin05 and her Sister a blue ribbon.  
  
Lady-of-the-Dragon-Flame: Thanks for your review! and guess wat I did UPDATE! yay I prob wont' update until maybe I sneak into the libarays computer which is prob i don't know but thank you! *gives LOTDF a blue ribbon.  
  
Well thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you review the next chappter see ya  
  
MIMI 


	6. A little Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. If I did I would rule the TV world and make everyone watch it at 6:00 for two hours and other anime with unhealthy junk food, prep free. boy that would be one hell of a wish.  
  
Ok I wanna apologize for not updating. I accidently erased the program I wrote this in and that kinda pissed me off. Plus I'm starting a website. Oh yeah I didn't have time to thank the reviewers and I'll try and update more.  
Well anyways to shut me up Im going to start the chapter. Once again I am SORRY! (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) )  
' thinking '  
" talking "  
you get the picture?  
  
Chapter: 6 A little Interlude.  
  
'Hm.' Kagome thought. 'I wonder if I can find any information in the Sacred Book' she thought. "Earth to Kagome!" Sango waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Attention! We are going to exercise for the Fitness test." the Gym teacher said. "Ok Everyone has to run at least 10 laps around the track and then stretch your heart out when your done!" the Gym teacher barked. "Ok are you ready." Sango asked. "Yes." Kagome smiled. She liked to run it was a little speciality she was really fast maybe faster than a wolf if she put her heart to it. "Heres the deal we humans run in the middle line and the wolves on the outer circle and the others in the inner circle.." Sango said. "Right." Kagome nodded. As she was tying her shoes in a good knot she felt the Wolves and Vampires stare. She smirked. 'They want me branded.....lets see them try'

She stood in line and then she and Sango tensed to get ready to launch around 10 times. Then they were off. She felt the wind pass her as Wolves and Vampires had there little race. She smirked. She ran harder and was able to catch up with them confusing the laid back Sango who tried to catch up with her but was too fast. Kagome was next to them. She saw a particular person he was ahead in the inner circle. A boy with silver hair out of curiosity she ran up to catch him she sensed something in him the unexplainable. When she passed the racing wolves and Vampires who were confused because they never new any human can out run them. She ran next to the grinning like a nut person. She turned her head and saw he had amber eyes. She had to admit he was pretty cute. She ran ahead and decided to finish her laps.

INUYashas POV

As I was running I saw this girl HUMAN girl run next to me who I thought I was unbeatable. She looked at me and she passed Me. How the hell did that happen? She actually was ahead of HIM the great all mighty Inu Yasha. (A/N: Bow to him -.-) she even dared to look at me. I sense something in her unfamiliar strange and strong. I watched her back getting farther out of reach long ebony hair trailing. What are these strange feelings? End of POV

Kagome was first to exercise and stretched her aching muscles. She was drained for trying to beat them. 'Geez don't they ever get tired.' she thought. Sango came by tired flushed, and confused. "How-pant-did you run-pant- so fast!" she exclaimed flopping next to her and started stretching her screaming muscles. "Because I can." Kagome said simply. Sango sensed that, that was the only answer she'll give her.  
"That is a bad idea." Sango whispered. "Why." she asked. "They will fight over who gets you." she said darkly.

Kagome scoffed. "Let them, they'll only fight in vain because Im no ones bitch." she said. Then while she was string a bow a girl came up. Kagome watched her from the corner of her eye and saw a girl who looked almost just like her only more sluttyish.  
"So you must be the new girl huh?" she asked. "Yes I am." Kagome said.  
"Well you better watch yourself because if you side with the wolves you'll regret it." she said.  
"Well I don't need to watch myself because I' m not going to side with anyone." Kagome said. "How stupid can you get! You show up uninvited and you plan to be a loner between an age old war." she drawled. "Well Im a loner because I don't side with a pathetic war between 2 loseric people who can't get over there greed." she said. "How dare you insult us." she said. "Well whose us? all I see is a human bitch who believes she can a difference in a war that has nothing to do with humans." Kagome said.

"The only reason you are recruited is to fight a war for them so they don't have to get there hands dirty." Kagome finished darkly.  
"Well you WILL regret what you said." the girl said darkly. "Why?" Kagome flicked a glare at her. "Because Im the strongest Miko on this side who CAN AND WILL make a difference and make my side win!" she declared. Kagome sensed a power bubble up. She calculate an average miko who is slowly deteriorating from the inside. "Well just because you're a miko doesn't mean you CAN AND WILL make a difference." Kagome said. "Oh yeah!" the girl took an arrow and a bow and shot it at her. "Well I'll show you!" she declared.  
The arrow was engulfed in glowing pink. Kagome moved aside and caught it and twirled it and aimed at her with the same arrow.

She was shocked then regained her cool. "Well just because you're an expert archer doesn't mean you're a miko." she scoffed. Kagome it go and it turned blue with lightening sparking around it. It hit the ground next to the girl making a small crater. "What the..." she started. "Still you will join a side." she said darkly. "You and what army." she asked. Then the teacher came running up. "Ok both of you have a detention after school!" he yelled. "I'd like to see you try plus I have more important things to do then hang around this place after school with this slut." Kagome muttered. "You haven't heard the last of KIKYOU!" the girl called. "Nope I have a feeling you shut the fuk up." she muttered.  
She walked back to the girl's locker room. Sango ran up. "You're a Miko?" she asked. "Well with the little interlude just a few minutes ago you can decide for yourself." she said. "I think it was awesome." she said. Kagome smiled unaware of the interest she's attracting.

A/N: I am done yeppe!  
I just wanna thank all these great people who took the time in reading my story! sheds tears of joy.  
OK I wanna thank the reviewers but I didn't have time to type them up. Hope ya liked it! R&R


End file.
